bootleggamesfandomcom-20200223-history
Toy Story
Toy Story is a pirated port of the SNES/Mega Drive game of the same name for the Famicom. It was made in 1997 by Ei-How Yang and is notable for its many typos. =Overview= The player controls Woody and his only attack is to throw his pullstring out which temporarily stuns the enemy for a couple of seconds like in the other versions. There are a total of 5 levels in this game, two of which are boss levels. It's very short in comparison to other versions, and can realistically be beaten in under 10 minutes. There is a cutscene before each level which follows the text from the cutscenes of the other versions, albeit with much Engrish. As well as this, some of the cutscenes don't match with the levels that they precede due to many levels being cut from this version as well the text for the 4th and 5th levels being the same. Level 1 is similar to that of the other versions, where Woody must attack two radios and the lid of the bucket of toy soldiers, followed by going to the right of the level. Level 2 is the third level of other versions although instead of racing Buzz Lightyear you simply have to make it to the right of the level. As well as this, there's vertical scrolling in this level which the original didn't have. Level 3 is the first boss battle against Buzz although this version is arguably much easier as he appears in a somewhat random point on the screen and fires a laser and there's no forcefield around him like in the original. Level 4 is an overhead driving level where you control the RC Car through Andy's bedroom, collecting batteries so you don't run out of fuel. Oddly, B is the acceleration button while A is to reverse. Level 5 is the second boss battle against Buzz at the petrol station from the movie. He runs toward one edge of the screen and periodically jumps around, and during this time he is invulnerable. There are also standard enemies from previous levels coming from the edge of the screen. After beating this level, you are given the credits and then sent back to the title screen. =Trivia= *The Help screen mentions bonus stars, extra lives, extra hit points and checkpoints, (misspelled "Checkpoi") despite these not being anywhere in the game. *The Famicom controller on the Options screen has "Joystick" written on it, even though the real controllers don't. *The cutscenes are presented by the Etch-a-Sketch (misspelled Etch A Shotch) somehow typing the text like a typewriter. *In level 5 the petrol pumps in the background have "Toy Sotry" (sic) written on them. They also have "Nonlead" written on them, although this can't be seen during normal gameplay. The following text also appears on the pumps but is barely visible due to the palette used: HBUSHIDOB LADE HBUSHIDOI HI HI HI HBUSHIDOI The first one is almost certainly meant to say Bushido Blade. *There is a level select cheat on the title screen which can be activated by pressing A, B and Select at the same time. Accessing a level this way also bypasses the cutscene that precedes it. *The "Level complete" screen uses the level complete music from Contra Spirits. The same screen also has "Total stars" and "Continues" written at the bottom, despite the fact that there are no stars in the game (outside the Help screen) and it doesn't say how many continues you have left. *The E.H.Y. initials on the startup screen almost certainly stand for Ei-How Yang. It is unknown what W.C.W. stands for. *There is a hidden test menu which can be accessed by entering EVUEIAEG into a Game Genie. It brings up a test menu which allows you to play the levels seperately like the level select, play the music and sound effects from the game as well as look at the demos and level designs. Category:Games Category:Ei-How Yang Category:Platform games Category:Famicom/NES games